soulkingdomfandomcom-20200214-history
Cilan's Gladionix
Cilan's Gladionix is a Pokémon Cilan catches in the Emperios Region, making it his first Pokémon from this region. Gladionix is a female. History Before Meeting Cilan Gladionix hatched from its egg as a Puffidale at the Petalion Greenhouse outside of Valion City. At the greenhouse, people are able to trade an item for or catch one Grass-Type Pokémon that approaches them. The Puffidale are very popular among "customers" and Puffidale was curious about people. However, Puffidale was exceptionally picky about who her owner would be and battled approaching trainers. Every time, Puffidale won and was rejected over and over. Puffidale was also the lone wolf of the greenhouse, refusing to interact with the other Pokémon. It came to the point that the curator Basilly seemed to unofficially own the Yellow Seedling Pokémon and so she stays at the greenhouse. There are times however that Puffidale finds a way to sneak out of the greenhouse without Basilly noticing. Light & Darkness Sweet Dreams The team, plus Cilan, meets Puffidale in "Something Green, Something Burning!" when Puffidale goes exploring outside the greenhouse. Puffidale is immediately interested in Cilan's more formal attire and eyes and allows the group to approach. Unfortunately, Miley's more enthusiastic side startles Puffidale and she releases her spores that burn everyone but Cilan. Seeing that Puffidale comes from the Petalion Greenhouse, Adina suggests returning Puffidale. The group speaks to Basilly the curator about Puffidale and the small Pokémon challenges Miley to a battle to show Cilan her strength. Puffidale quickly defeats her Gracelit thanks to her Heat Growth ability. Unfortunately, the battle disturbs a sleeping Roselia and it gets angry at Puffidale for, according to Adina's psychic power, waking it up with one of her battles again. Roselia uses Frustration on the Yellow Seedling Pokémon, but Cilan protects her from the attack. Puffidale angrily drives Roselia off with Ember and checks to see if Cilan is alright. Cilan seems to be okay until some time later, when he collapses from poison thanks to Roselia's late Poison Point ability. Puffidale feels guilty and responsible for Cilan's condition and stays at his side as he recovers. The following day after Cilan is cured of the poison, Basilly asks if Cilan will like to take Puffidale. However, Puffidale still feels like she's not strong enough to be Cilan's Pokémon and asks him to wait for her until she is stronger. At the end of the episode, Puffidale is shown sneaking out again and secretly following the group. Puffidale is seen again in "Ghostly Families and Ghostly Bonds!" where she is accidentally caught spying on the group by Cilan's Simisage. The group is very surprised to see the same Puffidale from the greenhouse again. Puffidale joins the team for lunch, which gets Simisage a bit uncomfortable by how taken Cilan is with her. When it starts raining, Puffidale takes refuge under Cilan's vest and the group hurries to get somewhere dry. Cilan is shown deeply worried about Puffidale and tries to keep her as dry as he can. After being let in a mansion by the master's Dollcelain, Puffidale sneezes and releases her spores on accident, reminding Cilan that she is still wet. Puffidale is seen feeling better and eating soup Dollcelain made for everyone. When Dollcelain throws everyone in the basement after using Hypnosis on them, she releases her spores on Pikachu to wake him up. The two then proceed to wake up their respective trainers. As the group is escaping, Dollcelain attacks them and Puffidale tries to defend the group, only to be hit with Dollcelain's Take Down. After Master Gepetto returns to the mansion and Morry captures the newly hatched Stichkins, Puffidale disappears. Puffidale returns in "When the Spores Get Hot!", once again caught by Simisage. Chili is instantly taken with her, being a Fire-Type specialist, but she uses Ember on him and Cilan has to explain that Puffidale is technically his Pokémon. Chili then asks to battle Puffidale, but Cilan is for some reason hesitant for a moment. During the battle, Cilan only has Puffidale use her Grass-Type moves, which confuses everyone Cress and Chili realize the problem and call off the battle. The trio explains that Cilan never had to battle with a Fire-Type before, not even at the Striaton Gym. Puffidale feels concerned about Cilan's problem and offers to help. Chili and Adina also assist Cilan and Puffidale, as they are Fire-Type Gym Leaders. When Team Rocket comes to try and capture Pikachu and Puffidale, Puffidale is weakened by Conglomebug's Rock Throw and is unable to use Absorb in her container. In order to gain back her strength, she learns Synthesis to gain energy from the sunlight and uses Take Down one more time before learning Sunny Day to power her Ember attack. After Team Rocket is blasted off, Cilan congratulates Puffidale for learning two new moves. She then tries to take off again at the end of the episode, but Cilan insists that she stays with him this time, much to Simisage's dismay. So she now happily rides on Cilan's shoulder, unnerving Simisage even more. In "A Blazing Blossom!", Puffidale Evolves into Gladionix using Chili's spare Fire Stone. The group is amazed, all except Simisage, who is unimpressed. Cilan battles her with Simisage to see her new strength, but Gladionix is captured by Team Rocket in the middle of the battle. Gladionix shows no interest with joining Jessie, who plans to use her in Pokémon Contests. Jessie has her Snowvix and James's Conglomebug battle her so Jessie can capture, but Gladionix's Ember, which was reflected by Wobbuffet's Mirror Coat, makes her stronger and take out Snowvix with one Ember attack. Comglomebug's Poison Sting weakens her and she is distracted for a moment by Cilan's voice and Jessie attempts to catch her. Luckily, Gladionix breaks free and when Jessie tries again, Cilan shows up just in time to throw his own Poké Ball. Gladionix is caught in Cilan's Poké Ball, much to Jessie's rage. Cilan uses her in battle as payback. After healing with Synthesis, Gladionix learns Fire Spin and blasts Team Rocket off. The group celebrates Gladionix finally being on the team and Cilan's Pokémon are thrilled by the news, except Simisage, who is mortified. Shortly after, he and Gladionix get into a fight and Cilan has to break them up. Unfortunately, their anger is keeping Adina from reading why they were fighting. Dream Seekers Moves Puffidale Gladionix Abilities * Heat Growth - Heat Growth is a Special Ability only known to all Gladionix and their pre-evolved form, Puffidale. It allows Gladionix to take 0 damage from Fire-Type attacks and make it her own power. It also raises her Evasiveness, making her harder to hit. * Cute Charm - Cute Charm is Gladionix's Hidden Ability, discovered in "An Infatuation Situation!". In the anime, only 1/10 of every Puffidale and Gladionix have a Hidden Ability to begin with, most of them with the Chlorophyll Ability. Cilan's Gladionix is a very rare Gladionix because she has the more rare Hidden Ability for her kind, Cute Charm. It allows her to make a male Pokémon that attacks her physically to become infatuated with her for a certain period of time, some longer than others. Games In the Light & Darkness games, Gladionix is one of Elite Four Cilan's five Pokémon, along with Simisage who can X-Evolve, Venusaur who can Mega Evolve, Shiftry, and Frostabbit. Gladionix is female in the game and the third Pokémon Cilan sends out. In the first battle, Gladionix is level 64, Cilan's second highest level Pokémon behind Simisage. In Pokémon Twilight, Gladionix is level 73, but still behind Simisage. Personality Gladionix as a Puffidale was very curious and likes to approach people until they attempt to catch her. She will battle any trainer wishing to catch her. Unlike the other Puffidale, she likes to battle and challenge her strength for her small size. Just like as Puffidale and part of their kind's normal behavior, Gladionix is very picky about who her trainer is. In fact, she was so picky that none of the other greenhouse Pokémon liked Puffidale, making her a lone wolf. Despite being mostly alone for almost her whole life, Gladionix is kind, generous and selfless and respects Cilan and the others. She is very loyal and deeply loves her Trainer. Gladionix in both forms is also very brave and will do what she can to protect her loved ones. Relationships Cilan Cilan is the first trainer that Gladionix, back then Puffidale, takes to considerate being her trainer. She becomes quite attached to him immediately, as her spores never burn him. Puffidale is also greatly concerned when Cilan protects her from Roselia's Frustration move and blames herself for him being poisoned. Even though she wants to be Cilan's Pokémon, she didn't see herself strong enough to protect him and so secretly followed him instead. Puffidale becomes his Pokémon after she evolved into Gladionix and was positive that she was strong enough to protect him. Gladionix loves Cilan and is very loyal to him to the point she'll do anything for him. She is so loyal to Cilan that she and Cilan's Simisage used to fight over his affection. Gladionix hates seeing Cilan sad and will do everything to cheer him up. Simisage When the two Grass-Types met with Gladionix as a Puffidale, they have a mutual relationship. Simisage doesn't like Puffidale throwing herself at Cilan and Puffidale doesn't mind Simisage's company at first. Simisage is usually the one to detect Puffidale when she is nearby and stalking the team. When Gladionix joins Cilan's team, Simisage is the only one of Cilan's Pokémon to reject the idea. The two of them constantly fight one another over Cilan's affection because both of them didn't like one or the other so close to Cilan. The two continue to be "rivals" over their trainer for most of the third season. This worsens after the Dream World incident with the two becoming jealous of each other. It's revealed in "An Infatuation Situation!" that the real reason Simisage didn't like Gladionix so close to Cilan was because he thought she was just using him. In the same episode, Gladionix is hurt by Meowth saying Cilan will abandon her for Simisage and Gladionix screams her love for her trainer, showing to Simisage her feelings. This results in Simisage starting to form a crush on Gladionix and Gladionix's Hidden Cute Charm Ability to activate for the first time when the latter accidentally hits her with Focus Punch. While Simisage is under the effects of Cute Charm, Gladionix witnesses for the first time Simisage's sweet side and gets concerned for Simisage over everything he's doing for her. She is disheartened when Cute Charm finally wears off, but is relieved when Simisage asks if they can start over as friends, to which she accepts and the two hug. In "Symbol of the Gladio-Heart!", Gladionix is actually shown to have formed a crush on Simisage as well, when she blushes and giggles at him bumbling in his conversation with Simisear and Simipour and admitting to Ricard's Gladionix that she already loves someone else. When Gladionix is rescued from a bachelor Ambipom by Simisage, the two smile warmly at each other. She then accepts the bachelor Pokémon's Gladio-Hearts as a token of friendship instead of love like they wanted and gives five to Simisage while admitting her feelings for him, to which Simisage is overjoyed and hugs her. From this point on, the two are in a lovers relationship. Fans officially call this pair FragranceShipping. Shiftry Being the only two girls under Cilan's ownership, Gladionix and Shiftry are tight friends. Although, Shiftry does every once in a while like to tease Gladionix and comment her looks a lot. Stichkins Royavespa Gallery Trivia * Gladionix is Cilan's second known caught Pokémon to be female. His first known female is Shiftry, which he caught in Hoenn as a Seedot.Category:PokémonCategory:Pokémon Light & DarknessCategory:Pokémon L & D AnimeCategory:L & D Anime PokémonCategory:Cilan's PokémonCategory:Fire-Type PokémonCategory:Grass-Type PokémonCategory:Female PokémonCategory:Elite Four Pokémon Category:Dual Type Pokémon